Embracer
5/16/11 We all see the shadows. We seem to see forms in them, most demonic, but as soon as you get something cute or nice it turns into your worst fear. When you see something moving it gets you going more. That's what I sat in bed thinking about, staring at all the shadows, listening to the sounds. There seems to be scraping coming from the air vents. "Dang racoons." I muttered. I then just thought to myself, how silly, a grown man being scared of shadows. I laid back, not getting a second of sleep. 5/17/11 Tonight I was really tired. At the hospital we lost a young boy. He was crying when he got the news, but then it seemed like remembrance brushed over his face. "I'll finally see HER again!" Died with a smile on his face, the kid did. I stared at the shadows as the previous night. I thought I kept seeing a boy, much like the one from last night. He turned around from the wall and gave me a nice big smile. With this I turned the lamp on. Nothing there. Tonight I got about 3 hours of sleep. 5/18/11 Today shadows peeked out everywhere. I swear I'm going crazy, but I can't tell what's so off setting. I lay in bed, a bit more terrified than the last two nights. In the wind, whispers come and go. I then caught sight of something else in the shadows. A body was swinging back and forward, suspended by rope. I pulled myself away, figuring it's just another shadow. My eyes became wide, as a whisper from the wind came, and I could make out the word "Embrace..." then the figure started swirling out of sight. I thought I wasn't going to get any sleep, but I did. The only problem is I started dreaming of that little boy being hanged. 5/19/11 Today I quit my job. Having to walk back into that room every day where the little boy died was maddening, like it was my fault. Tonight the shadows were bad. It was filled with sick people dying, as if it was all because I didn't help! It was as if the entire world revolved around me! Then they swirled into people crying, grieving it seemed like. I stayed up all night, staring at these shadows, the wind whispering "Embrace.....it......." 5/20/20 Today I slept. But now all I can do is stare at the shadows. Then a shadow came. It looked like a man. It looked like he was wearing robes. The wind then came. "Behold.....the......Embracer....." Then it seemed like he was talking me. "Is it fear..... or curiosity?" I didn't really know how to answer. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Embracer yelled. "FEAR!" I let it out quick. The Embracer smiled, and swirled away into darkness. 5/21/20 I didn't sleep at all. The embracer came, clogging all the other shadows. He said "You may find fear is curiosity not understood." I started breaking down. I reached in my pillow case and produced a gun and pointed at my head and squeezed the trigger. Just a click. This scared me. I always loaded it! The Embracer laughed. "You see, you can't escape the embracer. He then slipped under the door and left. I got up and went after him. I assumed him to be in the basement. But what I found was the boy, rocking back and forward. He had been hung. I went back upstairs very sleepy, hoping the boy had just been a shadow. A few days after the event, 37 year old Bryan Sherril was found dead in his bed. The boy was also found. It is suspected that he killed the boy and committed suicide. The police investigating swore they heard someone talking in the wind, saying, "Embrace....embrace....". They found his journal and figured he was crazy. - Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Real Life